Seatmates
by melongone
Summary: Furihata Kouki was late on his first day in college. It appears that the only vacant seat left was beside Akashi Seijuurou who was mysteriously in the same university as he is. Kuroko Tetsuya seems to know why Akashi's there though. [AkaFuri]
1. Seatmates

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KnB.

**Pairing: **Akashi/Furihata

* * *

**Seatmates**

* * *

Panting heavily and sweating furiously, Furihata Kouki dramatically opened the door to his classroom. Being late was never Furihata Kouki's plan—not on his first day as a college student, at least—but it happened anyway. He should have known better than to rely purely on his body clock.

Gulping, he took a deep breath, "A-Ahm, g-good morning!" he greeted the teacher nervously.

All eyes turned to him and stared at him blankly. Much to his relief, it was only for a quick second. Right after probably realizing that he's not someone really worth the attention, they shunned their gaze away from him and returned their attention to what they were doing before he entered. Even the professor did the same thing.

As the old man proceeded writing on the board, which was what he was doing before Furihata arrived, without sparing the brunette another glance, he plainly told him, "Welcome, this is Calculus class. Sit anywhere you want."

_Ahh, how cold_, was what Furihata thought. But, wasn't it for the best? He really would rather not get himself humiliated in front of the class—not on his first day, at least. He nodded lightly and proceeded with hunting a seat for himself.

* * *

Kyoto University was one of the most acclaimed universities in Japan. It was well-known for its well-maintained campus, good education and excellent educators—but, in spite of that, it would still come off as a shock to anyone if they found out that Akashi Seijuurou studied there, or rather, _chose_ to study there.

Why? Because first of all, there's the option to study abroad. Knowing Akashi, he seemed to be the type to go for that. And if people had judged him wrong and he actually wasn't, rather was the type who just wanted to stay in Japan, then there's Tokyo University. Akashi being Akashi, passing was something that probably didn't even require extreme effort.

But then again, there's the fact that Akashi was the type to just do whatever he wanted to do because he can, and even if it wasn't not free, he had the means to do it.

Furihata may have had overlooked that part, which was why, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in bewilderment upon seeing Akashi Seijuurou—the great Akashi Seijuurou, ex-captain of the well-known Generation of Miracles and the almighty Rakuzan High—sitting right next to the only vacant chair within the area. People must have felt how intimidating he was and left it empty.

The thought of becoming Akashi's seatmate sent shivers up his spine.

However, as much as he would rather run out of the classroom than to sit beside the redhead, he remembered, _'T-that's right. I c-can't just let the m-money I've invested in this school go to waste just because Akashi-san's here.'_

He had a dream. He had a goal. He passed his dream university. He wasn't going to let everything he had worked hard for go to waste just because of a person who was a bit scary. He remembered Kuroko saying once that Akashi wasn't a bad person anyway.

Empowered by Kuroko's words—that he couldn't clearly remember anymore—and his will to achieve his dreams, Furihata walked over to the vacant chair and sat.

Much to his surprise, it felt _normal_.

* * *

The next day, it appeared that Akashi shared all subjects with him. But he really couldn't see it anymore why he was so cautious of the redhead when he was just quietly sitting there, doing nothing harmful—just taking down notes and being human. He's not even talking or glancing at him.

Furihata sighed. Looks like he had misjudged Akashi. It seemed that the heterochromiac was the type who would only do something terrible to someone who dare go against him. As long as a person kept his distance and did not get in the way of Akashi, the person can be rest assured that nothing bad will come upon them—or at least that's how Furihata saw it so far.

He planned to keep distance—he really planned. But just like on his first day, things didn't exactly go as planned.

* * *

"So, to see whether you people really did learn something, bring out one half piece of paper and a pen. We'll be having a short quiz~"

It was during the last subject for today when he heard a grunt of irritation come from Akashi's side. The sound of Akashi's displeasure made Furihata flinch. His heart pounded frantically in nervousness and his hands began sweating.

But according to his judgment, Akashi wasn't supposed to hurt him, right? He'd done nothing wrong after all.

In spite of his anxiousness, Furihata dared steal a glance at the redhead. It got him curious. What may have gotten the usually calm and collected ex-basketball team captain grunt in annoyance? He didn't know why, but he was really interested.

Glancing longer than he should have, Akashi probably noticed him and before he could glance away, he was already staring right into his eyes.

Furihata choked, _'C-crap!'_

"What do you want?" he heard Akashi casually say.

Seeing how casual Akashi was, a feeling of relief graced down his chest. It wasn't a complete relief, but it did make him feel less intimidate and more confident enough for him to remember that he had figured out what Akashi was being annoyed about and not forget what it was.

Still nervous though, he began stammering, "Uhhh… ahmm… errr—"

As he stammered, he slipped his hand in his bag, pulled a pen out and politely yet nervously slid it to Akashi's part of the table.

"I… I—uhmm—I figured y-you n-n-need one." he was able to vocalize a complete thought.

Akashi's look became less intense and less intimidating. He picked the pen up and stared at it.

Furihata watched him watch the pen.

There was a moment of silence, until, Akashi turned to him

Although in his usual tone, with a certain brilliance in his eyes, he sincerely hummed, "Thanks."

Right after, he turned his attention back to his paper and began writing his name.

Furihata's attention, on the other hand, was still on Akashi. With bewildered eyes, feverish pink cheeks, jaw slightly hanging and heart irrationally racing, he could have sworn that Akashi just smiled at him just a moment ago.

'_T-that was unexpectedly cute.'_

If he had learned anything that day then that would be even someone as scary as Akashi could be undeniably cute.

And just like that, Furihata got himself a crush.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya's class just ended when his phone flickered indicating that a message had arrived.

Seeing it was from Akashi, he immediately checked it out.

[ _Tetsuya…_

_He lent me his pen._ ]

"…"

For a split second, Kuroko's poker face broke and a slight glimmer of horror projected in his eyes. Akashi and fanboying—it didn't really go quite… errr… well. Not in his opinion at least, knowing Akashi.

( _Good for you, Akashi-kun. _)

[ _Thank you for your cooperation, Tetsuya. As I have promised, I'll rent for you that vanilla milkshake place on your birthday for a whole day. _]

Kuroko snorted. Now, now, in the end, it was all worth it—telling Akashi which university Furihata decided to enter and what course he decided to take.

( _Anytime, Akashi-kun. Anytime. _)

* * *

And that was why Akashi Seijuurou chose Kyoto University.

It appears that it wasn't just Furihata Kouki who has a crush. Akashi seems to have someone in mind as well.

* * *

**End of 'Seatmates'**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And this one-shot is to commemorate AkaFuri day (4/12). Happy AkaFuri day, fellow fan girls. Fufu–

Thank you for reading. If you have anything you want to say, feel free to say it. Hope you enjoyed reading. Till next time.


	2. Seatmates (part 2)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KnB.

**Pairing: **Akashi/Furihata

* * *

**Seatmates** (part 2)

* * *

Staring at his cell phone screen for the past five hours (yes, for that long), Furihata Kouki manically pressed the erase key of the keypad of his phone for probably the millionth time, exited the message form and headed to his contact book. With a troubled look on his face as he stared at Akashi's name on his contact, he heaved a sigh.

Winter break had just begun. It had been just four months since he and Akashi formally met and established a good relationship, and just four months since he realized that he had a crush on him, and just three days since they last spoke, and yet there he was, already missing the redhead—so much, as if they actually had _something special_, when in fact they don't and it was just him being gaga over him.

A sigh slipped Furihata's mouth. Curling himself and shifting into fetal position as he lay on his bed, he flicked his phone closed and tossed it at the side of his bed.

Perhaps that was just really how it was when you like someone—three days is more than enough to want be with that person again. As if one night was not excruciating enough.

'_I miss Akashi-kun…' _he mentally whined, burying his face in his knees.

It was weird how things turned out this way. He was supposed to not want to be around Akashi, not the other way around! But it was the other way around anyway, and right now, he wanted nothing more but to drop him a message—without appearing exaggerated or overly clingy that is.

Even though it was Akashi who gave him his number voluntarily along with a note that indicated that he could message or call anytime, somewhat, he still couldn't muster up the strength to send him anything. Somehow, no matter what he encoded in the message form, it just seemed so inappropriate (which was mainly the reason why he had been staring at his phone screen for the past five hours).

He was really trying, believe him. It was just that, no matter how much he tried, it just didn't seem right...

The messages, the words…

The very thought of messaging Akashi.

'_I'm just going to bother him!'_

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou glared at his phone. Although he didn't stare at it for five hours straight, he had been throwing it significant glances and had been checking it from time to time since he woke up the Saturday after the Friday before the winter vacation as if waiting for a message (which was really the case).

Glancing away from his phone in frustration, Akashi buried his face in his pillow and began to feel a little bit regretful. Maybe he should have become more direct with note he handed Furihata before the break that contained his number. Maybe instead of 'Message or call me anytime', he should have went with 'Call me'.

He grunted a bit.

He shouldn't have relied on Furihata. He should have asked his number too and start up the conversation himself.

Well, he could always bribe Tetsuya to give him Furihata's number, but that would be too weird. What if Furihata remembers that he didn't give him his number—No. Knowing the brunette, he had good memory. He'll definitely remember. With that into consideration and Furihata questions him regarding how he got his number, he couldn't just say 'I missed you and wanted with you so I asked Tetsuya for your number'.

That was just too embarrassing. For all he knows, the brunette was still crept out by him. That would just creep him out even more.

He wasn't going to deny it, coming from him, the line 'I miss you' alone was just… well, depending on the person, he was pretty sure it would either be special or creepy. He's kind of assuming that for Furihata, it'd be creepy.

* * *

Plopped down flat on his bed, Furihata was at the verge of tearing up. Oh my god. He wanted to message Akashi but didn't know what to say. Out of frustration, he rolled his eyes.

'_I reaaally wanna talk with him 'cause I… 'cause I… 'cause I—'_

His eyes landed on his Trigonometry notes, which were messily placed on his table.

An idea struck him.

'… '_Cause I… Cosine?'_

They sounded similar in a way.

There was a pregnant pause.

Finally.

* * *

After three _fucking _days and eight _shitty _hours, Akashi's phone finally flickered. There was a message.

Eagerly, he reached for his phone, snapped it open and—_at last_.

There it was, with sugar, spice and everything nice—Furihata's message.

[ _If you could and would key in my name in a scientific calculator and tried to find my cosine, the answer you'll get is probably your name, __**cosine miss you. **_

_That's "'cause I' = cosine" for you~ hahaha~_

_Heehee, Furihata Kouki here! I hope everyone enjoyed my pun (I suddenly remembered one of my seniors back then at my high school. Haha!) It's winter break and I'm really bored. I wish I could meet up with everyone! I wanna see everyone soon. I really miss you all. :(_

_Anyway, I hope everyone is doing fine and is having fun! Enjoy your break, okay? _]

Akashi's face darkened.

That pickup line.

* * *

Furihata was a big, fat, **liar**. 'Everyone' his ass. Pshh. He only sent that message to Akashi, for crying out loud.

Tossing his phone aside, he plopped right back down on his bed and spread his arms and legs. Staring at the ceiling, he thought, _'It's okay if he doesn't reply. I'm just glad I was able to tell him that I miss him! …somewhat.'_

He rolled to his side and lightly bit the inside of his cheek.

'_Okay! Shit, I want him to reply! I should've put in a question there or something! Grghh, stupid Kouki!'_

He glanced at his phone. Twitching in devastation, he faceplanted on his bed.

'_It'd be too inappropriate to ask a question now!'_

At least he was able to convey his feelings to Akashi, in a way, right?

Just when he began sinking in despair, his phone rang. He jolted a bit in surprise. Hesitantly, he reached for his phone and answered the call.

"Hello—"

[ "Kouki." ]

Oh my god.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

[ "Is this really Kouki?" ]

Furihata gulped heavily, still unable to believe that _Akashi called him_.

Nervously, he answered, "Y-yeah."

[ "…" ]

Suddenly, there was silence on the other line.

The quietness made his heart race. It was nerve-wracking.

Just when he thought hearing Akashi talk again would calm him down, he was terribly mistaken. What Akashi said next sent his heart pounding immensely and his blood up his face.

[ "Thank you for including me in that group message. I'm glad you've thought of me as well." ]

Akashi should be jailed—he should be jailed for being too cute, for stealing hearts, for… emotional assault.

[ "Has anyone asked you out already? If not then would you like to meet up tom—" ]

"Goddamnityou'resocute. I really like you."

Realizing what he had just said, Furihata immediately hanged up. Trembling and with eyes all wide, he gulped.

_'Oh god.'_

* * *

"…"

Akashi stared at his phone in disbelief. Was that a love confession just now?

Realizing that it was, instantly, he dialed Kuroko's number.

[ "Hel—" ]

"Tetsuya. Kouki's address. Now."

[ "But Akashi-kun that's—" ]

"Kagami Taiga, in moe maid costume, soaked in vanilla milkshake, on your birthday, in your apartment."

[ "…It should be in your inbox by now." ]

* * *

Really, it wasn't just Akashi benefiting from this relationship.

* * *

**End of '****Seatmates** (part 2)**'**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Because everyone's so nice to me, here's a part two. Whatever happens next is now up to your imaginations. Fufu.

Thank you for reading. If there's anything you want to say, feel free to say it. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time.


End file.
